I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to an improved drive assembly for such equipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The automatic paint stirring equipment of the type commonly found in automotive paint shops typically comprises a rack having vertically spaced shelves adapted to receive and removably support a plurality of paint cans in a side by side relationship with each paint can positioned at a station on the rack shelf. Each paint can, furthermore, includes a cover which extends across the open top of the paint can. A stirring element is positioned within the interior of the paint can while a shaft is secured to the stirring element and is rotatably mounted to the paint can cover such that a portion of the shaft protrudes upwardly from the paint can cover.
In order to rotatably drive the shaft, and thus the stirring elements, the previously known automatic paint stirring equipment typically included a plurality of pulleys mounted to each shelf of the rack such that one pulley was associated with each paint can station. A closed loop belt was disposed around the pulleys and rotatably driven by the motor so that the pulleys rotate in unison with each other.
In order to connect the pulleys with the shafts on the paint can cover, the previously known automatic paint stirring equipment included an axle secured to each pulley which depended downwardly towards the paint can supported on the shelf immediately below. A drive member, typically in the form of a generally planar rectangular member, was connected to the axle while a driven member was secured to the upwardly extending portion of the stirring element shaft. This driven member, furthermore, typically included two spaced apart and upwardly extending pins dimensioned so that, upon insertion of the paint can into one station and coaxially beneath one pulley of the drive unit on the next upper shelf, the drive member and driven member drivingly couple together.
One disadvantage of the previously known automatic paint stirring equipment, however, is that multiple components are necessary at each station in order to accommodate each paint can on the rack. These multiple components include not only the pulley and its associated drive shaft and drive member, but also the bushings and associated components necessary to mount the pulleys to the drive unit. These multiple components not only increased the overall cost of the automatic paint stirring equipment, but also are subjected to mechanical wear thus requiring periodic maintenance.